


BFF

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Harry Styles is that everyone loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BFF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomlinrimmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinrimmed/gifts).



> I hope you like it tomlinrimmed. :)

The thing about Harry Styles is that everyone loves her.

 _Everyone_.

Her mum loved her, so did her sister. As well as her dad and step-dad. Her cat loved her, the old lady down the street loved her. Barbara at the bakery loved her, and every single customer that walked through the store loved her. Her friends loved her and her classmates loved her as well. Every person who met Harry loved her instantaneously. 

Harry was magnetic.

She drew people to her like a moth to a flame. When in the presence of Harry Styles, one couldn’t help but swoon. And Louis certainly wasn’t immune to Harry’s charms.

She and Harry had been BFF since they were little kids. They grew up together, knowing all of the ins and outs of each other’s lives and Harry just had to look Louis’ way and Louis’ insides melted. They had watched each other grow into beautiful young women. Harry growing more and more beautiful as the days went by.

Everywhere they went, Harry caught the attention of everyone around her. It was impossible not to notice when Harry walked into a room. She was magnetic. Her entire personality was attractive, even to the most ordinary of people. She could capture the attention of anyone, even when talking about the dullest subjects anyone could bear to hear about but people stopped and listened because it was _Harry_.

Louis realised she was in love with Harry when she was just eighteen years old. She had been about to go off to university in Manchester, with nerves in her stomach and her heart beating hard in her chest, knowing that for the first time in her life, she was leaving behind her mum and family, but worst of all, she was leaving behind Harry. 

Harry had taken it in her stride, though. She promised they would see each other and that she would meet Louis in Manchester in two years to do her own degree. Louis counted down the days. 

Somewhere along the line, Louis’ feelings for Harry didn’t disappear. If anything, they intensified with every passing day. She texted Harry whenever she could, enjoying the brief, but wonderful moments they had together. It was harder being away from Harry than it was being away from her own mother, Louis thought.

University was great. Louis had always made friends easily and university was no different. Soon she had her own group of friends that she could annoy at any time and visit at all hours of the night when Harry wasn’t texting back, or was busy with school herself. 

She became close with a few girls, and they spent as much time as they could together. 

It was Louis’ suggestion to have a New Year’s party in Doncaster, inviting all of her university friends over to celebrate together. 

It would end up being the biggest mistake of Louis’ life. 

Not that it would have stopped her beforehand if she had known, of course. She would do it all again, if she had to. Even if it meant having the exact same outcome.

Going back to Doncaster for the holidays had meant seeing how everyone’s lives had just carried on without Louis, like it didn’t even matter that she wasn’t there at all. She expected that Harry would have missed her more than anyone else but apart from a hug, Harry didn’t seem to miss her too much at all.

She poked Harry in her dimple, pestering her but Harry was too busy texting someone on her phone. Louis huffed and flopped back on Harry’s bed, just enjoying being close to her. Something she had sorely missed in the months that she had been away. It had only been such a short time, too, but the ache in Louis’ chest had grown more and more each day. Texting Harry hadn’t filled the void that way only seeing her in the flesh could.

“Stop texting, I’m _bored_ ,” Louis said as she poked Harry in the dimple again.

Harry grinned, her dimple deepening around Louis’ finger. She sighed as she set down her phone and quickly grabbed Louis’ finger, holding it tightly in her hand. “Gems said you’re throwing a massive New Year’s party?”

Louis nodded, eager to finally talk about something important. “Yes,” she replied, turning to face Harry properly on the bed. “Some mates from uni are coming. It’s going to be sick.”

“Sounds it,” Harry agreed. “We should go shopping so you can help me pick out a dress to wear.”

Louis licked her lips and nodded again. “Yeah, of course.”

They ended up in one of Harry’s favourite dress shops the next day and Louis felt her temperature rising each time she saw Harry come out of the change room wearing dress after gorgeous dress. They seemed to get tighter and tighter as Harry changed and Louis wondered just how she could breathe in them but Harry was nothing if not resourceful when it came to clothes shopping. 

“Aren’t you trying anything on?” Harry asked once she had made her choice. It was a little green number that brought out her eyes. It was stunning on her. 

Louis shook her head. “No,” she replied. “I’ve got something picked out already.”

Harry shrugged and she headed over to the check out to pay for her dress. She skipped happily from the store and Louis followed her like a little, lost puppy. She let herself be dragged from shop to shop, looking at different things. Harry exclaimed excitedly every time she saw something that she liked and it made Louis’ stomach flip-flop happily every time she caught a glimpse of Harry’s smile.

It made Louis want to reach out and kiss her. She was gorgeous. Every movement, every smile, every damn _thing_ about Harry made Louis just want to kiss her. 

She bit her lip as Harry bought some jewellery to go with her dress and she resolved right then and there that she would tell Harry how she felt. She made a promise to herself that the last day she would do it would be New Year’s Eve. She wanted to go into the New Year knowing that she had achieved at least that. 

\--- 

New Year’s Eve arrived quicker than Louis anticipated. She hadn’t managed to tell Harry how she felt. Every time she mustered up the courage, something happened and she ended up not telling her. But it was New Year’s Eve now and it was the last day she could tell Harry how she felt. She just wanted to do this _one_ thing. It would make everything better, she was sure of it.

She helped Harry get dressed and she sat Harry in front of her small vanity, carefully working Harry’s hair into a style that would be gorgeous but also keep the long curls off her face. Harry moaned whenever Louis’ fingers pressed against her scalp just so. Every single time she moaned, it went straight through Louis. She could feel her clit throbbing in her knickers, begging to be touched. She wondered if Harry knew just what she was doing to Louis.

She licked her lips and secured a gorgeous ribbon into Harry’s hair and let her check out her reflection in the mirror. Harry beamed at her and threw her arms around Louis in a tight hug.

“This looks amazing, Lou, thank you,” Harry said as she continually checked her reflection out. Louis smiled.

“Hey,” she started slowly. “Can we talk for a moment? I want to share something with you.”

Harry nodded. “Of course,” she replied. She gestured to the bed where Louis sat down, folding her hands nervously in her lap. Harry looked at her and Louis felt her stomach swoop. Just even being this close to Harry made Louis’ body react against her will.

Her palms clammed up and her heart started beating in her throat, pounding harder and harder. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. This was _Harry_. There wasn’t any way she was going to reject Louis. They were _best friends_. Of the forever variety.

Harry was Louis’ first kiss.

Granted it was when they were seven and nine but it still counted in Louis’ mind. Especially because again at fourteen and twelve, they kissed properly for the first time. With tongue. It still made Louis’ stomach tingle happily whenever she thought about it. 

Harry was everything Louis had ever wanted in a girlfriend. She was all of the things people normally looked for in a partner: smart, kind, funny, ridiculously good looking, those kinds of things. But Harry was _so much more_ as well. She always stopped to listen to whatever Louis had to say, no matter how busy she was, or whoever else happened to be talking. 

Her entire attention shifted to Louis the second Louis stepped into a room and Louis loved it. She loved having Harry’s constant attention. She _needed_ Harry’s constant attention. It kept her alive. It kept her happy and it kept her loved.

It made Louis happy whenever Harry grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked down the street, or to school. No matter where they were going, if they were walking, Harry was holding Louis’ hand. Her hands were warm and soft and Louis knew them better than she knew her own.

She knew _everything_ about Harry. From her deepest, most inner thoughts, to her very real fear of spiders, despite holding one when she was four years old, to her biggest dreams of travelling the world off her own back and taking photos wherever she could. Every single aspect of Harry that there was to know, Louis knew it.

It made Louis love Harry even more knowing all of this about her.

Harry looked at Louis with such an open and caring expression that made Louis so happy that she had found the love of her life so young. This was the stuff of fairy tales. She knew it. Harry probably knew it. Heck, everyone knew it. 

An obnoxious ringtone interrupted Louis before she even had a chance to speak.

Harry looked down at her phone that was suddenly in her hand and her smile fell into a frown. “Shit,” she mumbled. “I have to go, Lou. Nick’s girlfriend just dumped her.”

Louis blinked. “Okay. Will I see you again before the party?” she asked.

Harry made a face as she stood and she threw her phone into her small clutch handbag. “I’ll try,” she said. She leaned over and kissed Louis softly on the cheek. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Louis nodded and watched as Harry left the room. She sighed and picked up her own phone. She still had time to kill before getting her own outfit together. She didn’t want to go back to her own house just yet. It was sure to be loud and filled with her overly excited younger sisters.

Angry Birds loaded on the screen of Louis’ phone and she resigned to spending the next half an hour shooting the birds at the little piggies on her screen. 

\--- 

The party was already in full swing by the time that Harry arrived. Louis had already had one drink and she grinned widely when she spotted Harry, a tall, dark haired girl hanging off her arm. The girl looked miserable, so that made Louis feel better.

“Sorry I’m late,” Harry apologised the moment she saw Louis.

“It’s alright,” Louis replied. “You’re here now. Want me to get you a drink?”

Harry nodded. “One for Nick as well?”

Louis’ gaze flicked to the girl Harry had her arm around still and she nodded. “Sure,” she replied. She headed to the kitchen to get three more drinks for them. She sighed as she balanced the three plastic cups in her hands as she tried to walk back through the crowd of people. She had no idea that so many people were going to show up.

When Louis returned to Harry, she and Nick, were talking together. Nick accepted her drink from Louis with a short nod before she headed across the room, leaving Louis and Harry alone together. Louis’ heart thudded in her chest at the sight of Harry. She was gorgeous. Somehow even more so than when Louis had last seen her. Harry grinned at her and took a sip of her drink. She bobbed her head in time to the beat of the music as she glanced around the room.

“We should dance,” Louis said a few minutes later. Harry nodded at her and took her hand, leading her to the crowded dance floor. Louis smiled at Harry and they started dancing together like, falling into a rhythm they had perfected over the years. 

The night wore on and Harry smiled in Louis’ direction every few moments, her hands resting on Louis’ hips. Louis’ body burned under Harry’s touch. It was electric. 

As midnight grew closer, Louis figured she had better get Harry alone so that they could talk. Every time she attempted to lead her away from the crowd, more of Harry’s friends approached her to talk or dance. Louis just kept reminding herself that at the end of the night, Harry was going to be kissing her, not anyone else.

“We should go outside to watch for fireworks,” Louis said when she finally regained Harry’s attention. Harry nodded at her and laced their fingers together. They headed up to the roof of the building and Harry stumbled, completely tipsy. Louis grinned, utterly endeared. 

She kept a steady hand on Harry’s waist as she led her to the edge of the roof. They leaned against the surrounding wall of the ledge, and peered over the edge. 

“Everything looks so tiny,” Harry remarked. She blinked, her eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks. Louis wanted to reach up and sweep her thumb over the mounds of her cheekbones. Harry looked gorgeous. She practically glowed where they stood. It made Louis so glad that she had Harry in her life.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. She peered down and saw cars zooming passed and a few people walking by. She hoped that every single one of them were as happy as she was right then. She leaned into Harry and wrapped an arm around her middle to snuggle in close. Harry pressed her lips to the top of Louis’ head in a kiss. 

“You’re warm,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ hair. She yawned and kissed the top of Louis’ head again.

“You are too,” Louis replied softly. She smiled to herself, contentment settling in the pit of her belly.

“Wait,” Harry started out of the blue. “Didn’t you want to talk earlier?”

Louis nodded. “I did,” she replied with a smile. “These last few months away from Doncaster have really made me miss everything about this place,” she started. “I never thought that I’d miss so much about it here but being away has really made me appreciate everything so much more.”

Harry hummed. “Yeah,” she said. “You have been different since being back.”

“I know,” Louis agreed with a smile. “And being away made me realise just how much I missed seeing you every day. I really took our friendship for granted and I don’t want to do that anymore.”

“Lou,” Harry said softly. “You don’t take me for granted.”

“I do,” Louis replied. “Well, I did. I’m trying not to anymore, I mean.”

Harry tightened her arms around Louis’ middle. “Alright.”

Louis smiled. She shifted in Harry’s embrace so she could face her properly. She glanced up into Harry’s big, green eyes and saw her future. Everything she loved and wanted was sitting right there, staring back at her. _Everything_.

“And I want you to know just how much you mean to me,” Louis continued. Nerves bubbled in her stomach and her heart thudded against her rib cage like it wanted to burst from her chest.

“I do know,” Harry replied. She tilted her head down and Louis’ breath hitched. She pushed herself up just enough on her tip toes to press her lips against Harry’s own. They were slightly chapped in the cold air but they felt so soft and warm and so much like _home_ that Louis’ entire body thrummed with happiness. Their lips moved together, shaping against each other, tasting each other properly for the first time in years. Louis sighed as she pulled back, a wide smile on her face. She knew she must look stupid, unable to stop grinning but she didn’t care because Harry looked – wait. Harry’s expression didn’t match her own.

Harry bit her lip and loosened her hold on Louis ever so slightly. She blinked and looked down before letting go of Louis completely. “I…”

Louis’ entire body went cold. 

“Louis…” Harry started. She looked up at Louis and the expression on her face was not what Louis wanted to see. She didn’t want to see that frown line between her eyes. She didn’t want to see Harry chewing her bottom lip like she did when she was about to deliver bad news. She didn’t want to see any of it.

She took a step back from Harry who didn’t even reach out for her. “You don’t feel the same?” Louis whispered.

Harry shook her head, some of her loose curls falling into her eyes. “I… I’m sorry,” she started. “I wish that I did but I just don’t.”

Louis’ throat constricted. Her entire body started to shake and tears pricked the backs of her eyes. “Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked.

“I didn’t know you felt that way,” Harry replied. “I thought we were just friends. Best friends.”

Louis snorted. “Yeah,” she scoffed. “Best friends.”

“Forever,” Harry added. She stepped closer and reached out for Louis but Louis took a step backward so they couldn’t touch. She turned her gaze away from Harry who still had that regretful expression on her face. Harry’s hand made contact with Louis’ shoulder briefly before she walked away, leaving Louis standing on the roof, fireworks going off in the background, signalling a New Year and her shattered heart lying in a million pieces on the ground at her feet.


End file.
